


Dangerous games of love and Jealousy

by nekotlc81



Category: The Masked Singer (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotlc81/pseuds/nekotlc81
Summary: In the second season show Creatures got Talent, 16 colorful and wacky creatures compete to win the golden critter trophy and be crowned the best singer of the season. One competitor named Skeleton, has seemed to acquired an unwanted admirer in fellow competitor Egg. Skeleton rejects Eggs flirtations, only to find new and strange feelings for the cute and bubbly Egg. But before Skeleton can act on his feelings, he finds Egg  has seemingly discovered love in another! Jealously rears it ugly head and Skeleton proceeds to do some things he might regret. Will he win Egg's heart? Or will his jealous schemes ruin everything?
Relationships: Skeleton/Egg
Kudos: 1





	Dangerous games of love and Jealousy

Dangerous games of love and jealousy Part 1 

It was the live premier of "Creatures got Talent" a singing competition where 16 monsters competed to win the coveted Golden Critter award and be crowned the prestigious title of "The world's most talented Monster" an honor most competitors would kill to win. The debut episode of Season 2 was nearly halfway finished with only a half hour to go. The competitors all sang their hearts out with 8 of the 16 monsters going head to head where the losers would have to compete in the Smackdown to stay on "Creatures got Talent", or sadly get sent to the losers wing of Casa De Monsters should they get voted off of the show. Not that the losers wing was bad, truth be told, it was as lavish and luxurious as the rest of the vast and extravagant mansion. Still, Every monster had only one thought in mind; "I must win the Golden Critter Trophy"

Skeleton was in the back stage area, sitting at the vanity mirror relaxing and drinking a much needed bottle of ice cold water after being under the sweltering bright lights of the stage.Despite being a skeleton, he did in fact have to worry about bodily needs like hunger, thirst, and energy ect. ect. despite what others may think. Skeleton wasn't necessarily alive or dead, but you wouldn't call skeleton creatures like him undead either it was difficult for him to explain. Skeleton himself really couldn't explain his monster biology even after all his 40 years of being alive on earth. He really just knew that he was alive and functioned like every other living animal on the planet. As he was enjoying his drink, a tall, lanky, green and blue fuzzy monster clad in a mismatched plaid suit and glasses strolled up to him. His name was Thingamajig.

Thingamajig casually strolled up behind Skeleton "Well, look who's survived elimination!" Thingamijig replies in a playful tone as he mischievously pulled Skeletons white top hat over his face, snickering as said skeleton sputtered indignantly and batting Thingamijig's fuzzy hands away and straightening his top hat back to its proper position.

"Hey! Whats' the big idea, you nerdy overgrown hairball?!?!" grumbled Skeleton annoyed by the green monsters antics balling up his fists as if to throw a punch.

Thingamijig put up his hands in front of his chest in defense. "Hey take it easy bony, I'm just playing around don't get them old bones in a knot!" he replied trying to quell the skeleton's ire.

Thingamijig was only acting in good fun and saw their rivalry as friendly, though he was unsure if Skeleton thought the same as him. Skeleton seemed laid back and goofy with a mischievous streak, but he was also mysterious, and liked to hide throughout the studio and scare the pants off of any unsuspecting passerbys. Everyone seemed to like Skeleton ok, but most of the other creatures were a tad leery of him, not really sure if the spooky skeleton had a malicious bone in his body or not.The green monster was getting payback for earlier in the afternoon for a prank Skeleton had pulled on him

\---Earlier that day---

. It was several hours before the show would start and Skeleton was bored and looking to stirr up a bit of trouble. When no one was looking, Skeleton had sneaked over to Thingamijig's trailer and rigged a small air-horn in between the hinges of the door and would go off with a deafening honk. Poor Thingamijig was scared nearly half to death when he opened the door and was assaulted by the loud unexpected noise, and happened to look over to find Skeleton lurking in the corner cackling like a madman happy his playful antics had been successful. Thingamijig scowled in annoyance and stormed over to the Skeleton's hiding place. Partially fearing he'd get harmed for his mischief, Skeleton took of running from the green monster who was quite tall and intimidating.

"Damn you Skeleton! You are wrong for that!" Thingamaijig shouted running after him. Still, Skeleton was halfway across the studio lot. Deciding it wasn't worth the pursuit Thingamijig yelled out after him;

"If you pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna send you back to whatever graveyard you crawled out of!"

Skeleton merely stopped briefly in his tracks and childishly blew a raspberry at Thingamijig. Before tearing out across the lot again, to avoid the wrath of the green creature. Thingamijig merely shook his head at Skeleton and pulled out his phone to call staff to remove the offending air-horn from his door.

\---Back to the present----

During the show 8 out of the 16 monsters had competed in a 2 on 2 match to see who advanced to next round, and who would have to compete in the Smackdowns. It was a two hour special of "Creatures Got Talent" and two contestants were set to be eliminated that night. Skeleton was pitted against Thingamijig, and although his version of" Rapper's Delight/Good Times" seemed to delight the audience and have them on their feet, Thingamijig's rendition of "Easy" swept the audience and judges off their feet winning the 2 on 2 match. Skeleton had been pitted against Egg who's rendition of "Just Dance" didn't seem to impress the audience as much as Butterfly's "Bang Bang" did. While Egg had sung his hung heart out to "One way or another", Skeleton proved he was "Too hard to handle" and won the Smackdown. Sending the young breakfast food based beast packing. He would now have to move into the losers wing of Casa De Monsters.

Skeleton crossed his arms looking up at Thingamijig regarding him he replied cooley; "I'll have you know that even though I came close to being sent off the show, I assure you I have enough talent and musical forte in one finger bone to stay on this show and win The Golden Critter award."

Thingamijig merely chuckled at Skeleton's boast. "Yeah right!" he retorted "If anyone going to win it will be me!"

Thingamijig looked in the mirror and smoothed back his green and turquoise fur with an air of confidence. Skeleton got up from his seat and walked up towards Thingamijig.

"Is that so?" Skeleton questioned him a skeptical look on his face. "I wouldn't hold my breath fuzzy!"

"I'm going to beat your string bean but and make a rug out of your hide!"Skeleton shot back poking a bony finger into the green and blue monsters muscular chest.

Thingamijig lightly shoved Skeleton back"Oh so that's how it is you wanna throw down?"

"I'll rattle those old bones of yours and feed them to Rottweiler!" said Thingamijig.

He held up both his fists as if were to fight Skeleton as if to fight him.Thingamijig playfully through a fist at Skeleton who swiftly dogged it , and responded by tweaking the taller creatures nose with a laugh. Thingamijig rubbed his nose and said in a mock offended tone;

"Man quit playing around! Are you sure you're not really some zombie clown or something?"

"Nah, I'm just a spooky scary skeleton with a fun sense of humor!" Skeleton laughed.

Thingamijig just rolled his eyes and couldn't laugh at his fellow competitor's goofball antics.

"But seriously you did pretty good, you appear to be force to be reckoned with in this show." Thingamijig replied.

"You're honestly not so bad yourself." admitted Skeleton.

"You know it's too bad about that Egg kid, I didn't think he did too bad." replied Thingaijig casually leaning on the back stage vanity.

Skeleton merely cringed and shook his head at the mention of Egg. The older monster found the younger one way too cheerful and touchy feely. Thingamijig noticed Skeleton's reaction to Egg with curiosity.

"What's wrong with Egg you don't like him How come?"Thingamijig inquired. He didn't really didn't know Egg too well but he thought he was a nice guy.

Skeleton just sighed and said; "He's an ok kid, but I don't know he's just waay too 'friendly'!"

"Did you see the way he was flirting with me and being so touchy?" he continued grimacing at the memory of Egg brushing a finger to his chin and just getting way too close to comfort.

"Egg seems like a nice kid and all but he really needs to read the room and not be so, flirtatious him coming on to me like that was just making me so damn uncomfortable!" Skeleton complained.

"Aww sounds like someone has a crush!" teased Thingamijig grinning. "That Boy was loving up on you,I'd give him a chance!" he said ribbing Skeleton.

Skeleton merely frowned at Thigamijig "Two words." Skeleton says "Not happening."

"It's not like I have anything against gay people to each their own but 'gay' and I simply don't mix, we're like oil and water bad combination "Skeleton explained.

"Oh don't deny your feelings! You two would be cute together! So when's the wedding?" cooed Thingamijig teasingly.

"Will you knock that off?" Skeleton grumbled "I am 100 percent straight, and if I happen to see that flighty little shit again, it will be too soon!"

Thingamijig looked up and saw a slender figure in white bounding up to Skeleton and him

"Speak of the devil, here comes your boyfriend now!" Teased Thingamijig.

Skeleton looked up hoping his friend was wrong but sure enough, here came Egg up to them practically skipping a bright smile on his face. He walked up to Skeleton gazing up at him a faint hint of blush tinting hos pale cheeks.

"Hello gentleman! That was a great performance by you guys!" Egg said cheerfully.

He smiled to Skeleton and gave a flirtatious wink. "Especially Skeleton, you are a true performer I envy your vocal skills!" Egg replied Leaning in close to Skeleton with a coy smile on his face.

Skeleton took a step back "Yeah yeah thanks kid you want something?" asked Skeleton looking visibly uncomfortable.

Skeleton shifted his feet awkwardly trying not to look the young creature in the eye hoping for any excuse to leave.

Unfortunately, Not reading the atmosphere and realizing how uncomfortable he was making Skeleton feel, Egg placed his arms behind his back looking at his feet in a shy coquettish manner

"Well, I was wondering if you'd wanted to go over to the bar at Casa De Monsters and have a drink with me ?" Egg asked shyly looking up at Skeleton with a hopeful look.

Skeleton shook his head and looked to the side "No thanks Egg but thanks for asking." He replied politely praying this kid would get the hint.

Egg pouted looking disappointed and said; ' I get it, tonight's to hectic with all the excitement with the show and all how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrows no good either" Skeleton told him

Egg puffed out his cheeks in disappointment then slowly exhaled Surely Skeleton was just tired or feeling overwhelmed and would want to go out together and get to know each other. "Well when do you want to hang out maybe the day after we can do brunch!" Egg suggested hopeful to secure a date.

"How about we don't hang out?" Skeleton told him flatly slowly getting irritated with Egg's obliviousness.

Egg slowely ran a finger down Skeleton's arm gently caressing it "Aww come on don't be that way! Surely we can go somewhere and get to know each other better, and see what happens?" Egg says in a kittenish tone of voice.

Skeleton jerks his arm away from Egg's touch as if he's been scalded, and lets out an irritated sigh "Look kid do I have to spell it out for you?!?" Skeleton says in an annoyed voice

"I am not interested in going out with you at all! Are you so dense not see how uncomfortable you were making me during the show or now?" he asked exasperated "Just leave me alone your are an over eager little pest and I don't want anything to you so get that through your thick shell!" Skeleton told Egg a look of contempt on his face.

Skeleton didn't want to yell at him but he was bothering the hell out of him! He felt a pang of regret as he looked up at Egg's shocked face. Egg looked up at him as if he'd been struck his mouth agape and his golden eyes glistening with barely held back tears.

"I-I..I'm sorry I wasn't trying to bother you." Egg stammered in a dejected tone "I'll just stay out of your way from now on" Egg said sniffling trying to brush away the tears threatening to spill down his porcelain like cheeks.

Egg began to walk by the vanity to leave. Skeleton looked guilty at him 'Damn! I wasn't that harsh on him was I didn't mean to make the cute fellow cry' he thought 'Wait cute what am I thinking? He's a pest and you only like girls and you know it' Skeleton shook his head to get the thoughts of Egg being 'cute' out of his head. He walked up to Egg placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving so soon wincing as Egg flinched at his touch.

"look I'm not trying to be mean or anything you're an ok guy and all and probably get any guy you'd like, I'm just not into dudes." Skeleton said a with a sheepish half smile

"Besides, why would a young thing like yourself want a dusty old skeleton like me anyways?" Skeleton inquired hoping to soften the blow of his rejection

Egg looked back at him giving him a reassuring smile although it didn't convince Skeleton. "I-Its ok.. I'll just keep my distance I know when I'm not wanted I'm not to dense to get these things" Egg said his voice cracking as a tear rolled down his cheek. Egg hurriedly wiped it away and he practically ran towards the exit, his shoulders hitching up in a muffled sob as he left.

Feeling pity for the young monster embarrassing himself, Thingamijig approached Egg and asked if he was ok but Egg just froze for a second and murmured that he was fine and continued running towards the exit. He shook his head sadly as he watched the young monster leave. Thingamijig looked at Skeleton with a withering look.

"What?" asked Skeleton taken aback from Thingamijigs glaring at him like he kicked a puppy.

"You didn't have to be mean to Egg like that.." Thingamijg said in disapproval.

Skeleton looked at his friend/rival taken aback "Look I wasn't a trying to be an ass but the kid wasn't taking the hint!"

"He'll get over it soon" Skeleton muttered unsure if he was trying to convince Thingamijig or himself.Seeing Egg so upset made him feel guilty but he didn't have feelings for him. At lease he swore he didn't. No he was sure he didn't like Egg in that way.

Thingamijig just looked at Skeleton skeptically and said "I sure hope so I feel bad for the little guy"

Thingamijig walked away and Skeleton looked in the mirror. He felt like such a heel. He was sure he did the right thing by letting Egg down it would have never worked between them, but still why did he feel so bad about it?

TBC...


End file.
